


Shadows Surround a Streetlight

by ChocoPen



Category: Area 11, The Yogscast, Urban Magic Yogs - Fandom
Genre: Blood Magic, Lyncanthropy, M/M, Other, Shadows - Freeform, Urban Magic Yogs, homunculus!Lalna, mermaid!beckii, muse!Sparkles, shadow!parv, vampire!Leo, werewolf!kogie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoPen/pseuds/ChocoPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Parvis is cursed by Lying by having his shadow stolen from him. That now allows Parvis to live hand in and with all the damned shadows that litter the city. However, in the recent turn of events, he's given a quest from Lying which is rewarded by the curse being lifted! </p><p>The task is easy! Keep William Strife away from Kirindave.</p><p>It's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a five thirty am sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic being posted so please be kind!  
> Leave feedback !!  
> Thank you for giving it a chance :> !!!

It was a unique cerulean, the sky's blue at 5:30 AM. He looked up from the public park grass bed and wondered about his friends, his life, trying to block the past from invading his thoughts. To be honest, becoming so wanderlust wasn't too rare for him, but his friends did mention how he wasn't around much recently. Perhaps they would notice the change in his mood and appearance too, but he refused to let them notice. Not if he could help it, at least. A sliver of the sun began to appear by the park trees and the rays crept over the playsets and benches, making its way to bring shadows to the ground and life to the city. Parv decided it was time to head back and mimic the city, copy the ways people cope with different situations and how they interact. It was kind of funny really, how his mindset was practically like a fae’s, trying to repeat another human's actions to look normal. In reality, he was just the dark between the blinds.


	2. finally filled that crack on the street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its always warm to meet an old friend

He was awaken by ambulance sirens whirring outside. It was one pm which was pretty normal for Parv but not exactly great when you have a meeting at exactly one pm. Parv quickly freshened up and sped through the living room. Lucky thing about living alone is that you have nobody to explain yourself to, he thought. The lanky man ran down the stairs, stumbling at the last steps, through the lobby doors to meet the fresh afternoon air. Strangely enough, it felt a while since he confronted the streets again, well, when it's actually lit. The sun bouncing off newly laid concrete made Parv squint as he made his way down the block. Where was he meeting him again, that new café right? That was a weird place to meet considering it was owned by fae, but maybe his friend didn't care. Maybe he's the kind of person to live on the edge or open minded, even if Parvis didn't actually remember him as so. Parv remembered him from the summer camp, both of them were the lead scouts of the most competitive teams. He remembered his friend's uniform that was always ironed and buttoned up to the top while his own remained always a wreck with mud and a popped collar. It felt like ages ago since they were together in camp, so when Parv heard from Sparkles* that that one know-it-all came to the city, he just had to see what he'd been up to.

The guitarist suddenly stopped when he saw the café. It had a lush green canopy surrounding the door decorated with petunias and fairy lights. Inside the environment looked snug, a couple of booths and seats that match the woodland aesthetic the owner was going for. But it wasn't the café that made him stop, it was the thought of him going inside for his meet. What if, out of all the people Parv knew, he was some kind of ultra powerful mage who saw through his everyday act and became repulsed. Maybe he can hide it well enough behind his perverse and evasive lingo that he's well known for. Or at least he remembers being known for. "Don’t be silly, Parvy.", nearly chuckling at the thought, "You're still you." After finding a car mirror to check his looks, Parv stepped into the café, immediately feeling the magic of the incense changing the mood of the café to be tranquil even if it were bustling with people minding their own business. Figures. Looking around, he couldn't spot him anywhere until he saw somebody making a small wave motion at him from a booth. 

"Will!" Parv skipped over to the booth, a little bit too excited to see him after just a couple short years, "Been a while, huh?". 

"Yeah, yes it has Parvis." Will responded while smoothing out his collared shirt. 

Parv shook his head and made a quiet laugh, "Some things never change, huh?" Parv can’t help but compare the person in front of him with the boy he was always paired up with in summer camp, how much has changed and what hasn’t. 

"Wh-What do you mean?" he responded, trying to laugh it off with Parvis and hastily going to grab his phone, looking at the reflection to see if there was something on his face or-. 

"It's nothing" The lanky man smiled genuinely at him, trying to see if that will sooth his obvious nerves, "Just.. don’t worry about it." They both had a moment of unnecessary silence until Parv finally took a seat across Will. The guitarist hummed for a second, “Did you order or..?” His voice falters a bit as he gets interrupted by Will asking the same question simultaneously.

Parv makes another casual laugh to cover the awkward vibe and motions a hand at Will to signal his turn. "Well.. Hah, I was going to ask if you wanted to order.." He makes an exaggerated shrug, "Or, you know, get kicked out for loitering, your choice not mine ".

"Weeeeeell.." Parv holds the menu up, clicking his tongue "I was thinking, maybe, possibly, pancakes?".

Will looked at Parv with a blank expression, "Pancakes, at one pm? Are you serious?". 

Parv grinned at Will’s shocked expression, trying not to laugh so much at it. "Yeah, pancakes, I haven't eaten breakfast. I’m a responsible adult, Will. Why not?" Parv smiled at Will, his eyes glinting mischievously as he waved a dismissing hand, trying not to burst into laughter. "Yolo, am I right?" Will opens his mouth to say something but then closes it, trying not to laugh at Parvis' childish antics, It would have only fed his desire to continue it. 

"..You did not just say yolo.".

The guitarist snickered, It felt nice to meet somebody who wasn't really used to your behavior, especially somebody with such entertaining reactions like Will. The waitress finally arrived at the table, Parv ordered pancakes while Will had a slice of apple pie with coffee, the pair looking odd in the midst of fae incense and succulents of all sizes.

*

After long conversations about their years and a walk in the park, they parted ways at six, when the sun was peeking over the oak trees placed by city council. At times Parv can related to them, being placed in a square of dirt surrounded by concrete, forced to grow in place. But sometimes their roots made cracks in the street, trying to rebel against the urban rules and regulations. Parv fought down the urge to ask Will how much he knew or how much he wanted to know. Maybe because he was scared. Questions like those can either spark curiosity or bring back bad memories. If it were up to Parv, it would be the latter.  
He walked back to his apartment and turned on the light the second he saw another one of those figures on the wall. He took a moment to let his shoulders relax and even his breath. "Gets me everytime." He mumbled softly, forcing a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, going about his flat to give light to the rooms overrun by afternoon shadows. It’s not that he was paranoid, really, anybody would be scared if they were Parv. If they saw the shadows of the misfortunate, the souls who got sucked in and never let the street poles go, the ones who couldn’t quite make it past the sky line. But, he really couldn't blame anybody but himself. After all, he was the one who made all those rash decisions that led to a difficult life. So, Parv made himself a cup of noodles and went to sleep. Trying to forget it all, turning on the lights and going to bed. Because the street lights through the blinds only made him remember, at least that's how he liked to view it. But really, he was doing great, he could sleep and not think about it, let his thoughts wander to better things like warm cafes, newly laid concrete and an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sososo much for reading! Trust me, its a slow build : >


	3. some trains just love to take their sweet time, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some past and introspection

It must’ve been about a year ago, maybe two. It was winter and the unruly breezes that nipped Parv’s face were completely uncalled for. He threw the blankets over his head in an attempt to warm his face. It worked, for a little. Could’ve worked better if the heating in the place actually functioned and the window would close properly. Parvis groaned and sat up on his bed, immediately feeling the stale, cold air. He rushed to one of his sweaters and sighed. He would ask the city why it loves to hold the winter long, but like a mother carrying her newborn, the city caresses it and lets the snow fall on top the skyscrapers. But either way, It’s not like Parv even had a special connection to ask anyway, he wasn't any oracle. On the contrary he was a pretty normal guy, recently moved from his hometown to the city for educational purposes. But after some time, Parv decided he wanted to take a different route and joined a band instead.   
Now he's decided another road after he found a certain advertisement on a street pole. It was an ad for the teachings of magic, one that promises strength and security for a free price. There was only one more paper left with instruction, flapping against the chilled winds. Of course it was the most suspicious thing Parv had ever seen, but being the young soul he is, It couldn’t hurt to at least visit the place. His life was pretty dull despite fulfilling one of his wishes, he thought with magic he could gain a newfound respect and aura. One that would maybe, possibly, hopefully get him a better place to stay. The directions were printed neatly on the paper which made him sigh in relief at the simple directions, the subway system of the city felt like a maze to him at times.   
He went a day later and followed the directions. He found the station empty despite the train arriving at 2:30pm as promised. Easy, just how he liked it. He even found a seat amongst the crowded train right by the window. By this time, Parv felt pretty confident, taking out his phone to play a few apps while the train took its course.   
He noticed a few stops before the last, the train had dipped down into an underground route, beginning to speed up. Outside the train car windows, he saw the construction lights fly past but nothing much past it, only the shadows of pillars and track. He smiled at his reflection in the train window but then noticed something flickering in the corner of his eye. He turned around to see the passengers becoming translucent for a second but then switching back to normal right in front of him. Parv took a deep breath to try and calm down the fear that was rising in his chest. He must've been a little delusional, it's pretty difficult to get a good night's sleep in a tacky apartment. He scoffed at his irrational fear and rubbed his eyes to try and fight the insomniac illusions. But when he looked up to the train again, It was empty. Even the seat next to him that once had a young woman was cold. Now he began to feel himself grow a little pale at the situation, had he been imagining them all along? It had to be a hex, some kind of fae trick. He knew he wasn't this weird. Yet the lonely train still continued its course, the lights seemingly flying faster. Parv tried to crouch on his current seat for comfort, looking at the window to forget the situation. He peered into the darkness, trying to find peace in the void or maybe a sign of the train stopping. He furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of a certain figure, or he thought was a figure, It was blending with the window view.   
Maybe it’s a trick of the light, he thought, taking a breath and leaning back on his seat. But that certain slant of light seemed to take a new form, more shadow less light. Parv evened his breaths, he was just delusional, lack of sleep, like all the subhuman images he was seeing on this ghost train. The image seemed to increase in size and under each light it passed, he saw a patch of orange fur. He shook his head, trying to shake off the thoughts of paranoia that invaded his mind. Instead he diverted his attention to the inside of the cart, trying to forget the people he once thought were there and humming a familiar tune to calm himself down.   
The LED lights inside the cart began to flicker.   
They were pretty old, he thought, trying more and more to relax and keep his cool. One thing he was taught about fae is that you shouldn’t try to run away from them, more so, you should take whatever their trick is and receive the better hand. The gift of being unfazed is that the joker won't get it’s proper laugh. He would've been fine if he didn’t start to see a person by the train door the next time the lights turned on. The figure had a head full of long dirty blond hair, tipped bright red. Or at least he thought it was hair dye, it was dripping on the floor. It just stood there, breathing, until it snapped its head to look at Parv. The icy blue eyes bore into his mind until the lights faltered once again. Parvis felt himself shake and frantically looked around the train for the emergency stop. Why didn’t he think of it before? Well It didn’t really matter, the figure took a seat near where the red handle was and ripped it out. It played with the handle, taunting Parv with what could’ve been his means of escape. This time it didn’t look over at Parv, as if it could’ve already seen the panic painted on his face. Every time the LED gave up and turned on again, the figure moved his seat closer to Parv’s. As if it wanted to take all the seats that once belonged to living people. Parv tried to stay still, gripping onto his black jeans for comfort and closed his eyes to find some peace. “Everything is going to be okay” he told himself, “Just wait until the train stops and you’ll be fine”. He took a deep breath but stopped midway, feeling a presence right in front of him. He opened his eyes to meet the figure’s blue ones. It smiled, sharp teeth biting it’s lower lip. He was so close that Parv saw the blood well up from the bite, He took a staggered breath in, as if he was finally going to say something. But then suddenly, the creature outside bashed the train, the whole cart seemed to slight to the side, the wheels screeching on the metal tracks in dismay. Parv tried to hold on while he slipped on his chair but only grasped the air. The cart titled back to normal and Parv crashed onto a nearby pole, hitting his head in the process. He groaned, holding his injured head as he felt the train yield to a stop. The only thing he heard was the throbbing of his head and the train's dinging to signify that the doors were open. A short person walked in, their heels clacked on the train cart floor, stopping when they get in front of the guitarist on the floor. They made a mocking “aww” sound at Parv, bending down to grab his chin so that their eyes met.   
“Looks like you had a rough ride” they said, bringing a pale finger up to his face and feeling that warm trail that Parv noticed in the side of his head. He brought his hand back to look at the blood. Blood. He took a deep breath to put together the situation. But before his thought could conjure, the train closed it’s doors and his world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading <3  
> feedback is appreciated <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my good friend Irene and Dusty Angel (read her fanfic Who You Once Were) for giving my the courage to post this! And to Atlas, who I have lost but has left an imprint on my work.


End file.
